


Forgotten Birthday

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Louis, Birthday, CEO Harry, Daddy Harry, Forgotten Birthday, Infantilism, M/M, Naughty Corner, Neglect, Pet Names, Scared Louis, Thunderstorms, Time Out, chair, corner, daddy - Freeform, little louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: His daddy didn't even say happy birthday.But his daddy would never forgot,  daddy would never forget. He was the sweetest and best daddy in the world,  there was no way he would forget.  Sure,  he was busy and stuff but he would always have time for his Louis, especially on his birthday,  right?ORBest daddy forgot little Louis' birthday





	

The cold wind blew through the opened window of Louis' nursery,  the toys were sat on the floor messily, toy box being too full to fit all of his toys. The baby blue walls were the boy's favourite colour, and the ivory coloured cupboards and crib were a perfect match.  Louis,  himself,  was sleeping comfortably on his crib, hugging his Teddy, Lukie, that was almost the same size as his. His daddy bought it for him because he was being super duper extra crazy good and deserved a reward.

Louis yawned quietly, rolling over to lay on his back. The fresh air could be smiled and Louis perked up,  remembering what day it was.  It was his birthday!  

Though he was hoping it would start snowing today, it didn't. But Louis didn't mind,  the weather was perfect for cuddling into warm sweaters and daddy's chest.  The blue-eyed boy sat up,  his feathery-liked hair sat on his forehead and he stretched his short arms and legs. 

He wasn't sure what time it was,  because the clock was all the way to the other side of the wall,  and he wasn't wearing his contacts or specs.  The boy smiled widely,  thinking about everything his daddy had planned out for him today. 

Him and his daddy have been together for almost 2 years, starting age play for a year or so,  but last year,  his daddy celebrated his birthday amazingly! He was woken up to blueberry pancakes and some bacon, and after that,  his daddy let him open every single present he had gotten,  followed by getting a lovely new aeroplane,  he also got a warm pastel purple coloured jumper, he loved it. Furthermore,  his daddy allowed him to go out to play with the snow for an hour before coming back home and cuddling all day with his daddy,  watching a marathon of Christmas movies. 

Louis just wanted his daddy this year. He was grateful for all he had and he'll never wish for more,  he just needed his daddy.  Louis waited and waited for his daddy to come get him,  waving proudly at the baby monitor,  trying to get his daddy's attention.  

He frowned when he realised that he's been waiting for too long.  Maybe daddy was tired?  And he needed to sleep in.  Louis would always sleep in and daddy would never mind.  Louis thought, deciding to wait a little longer. 

He continued to wait on his crib, pacifier in his mouth, gripping on to Lukie. He started humming to a song his daddy would always sing to him during naptime, he doesn't know the name but he likes the rhythm.

After an eternity, according to Louis. The boy could finally hear his daddy, but it wasn't so pleasant. His daddy was yelling.  Not at him,  but he wasn't happy.  Louis pouted, leaning against the railing to hear what his daddy was saying, or who he was talking to.

The blue-eyed boy heard his daddy yelling again, something about useless and fired? Who was he talking to? Was he in our home? He leaned further, climbing on top of the crib railing , and before he knew it, his hand slipped.

His chest banged to the hard wood, followed by his body hitting the creamy coloured floor, arm first. The intense pain in his arm made him cry out, sobbing. He sat on his diapered-bum on the floor, gripping on to his arm, but he heard groaning and footsteps coming towards his room.

The door opened, revealing his daddy, wearing his suit, his hair was neat and he looked like he was planning to leave for work.

"Louis" The green-eyed man spoke sternly, "why are you out of your crib?" 

Harry asked, too focused on the boy not in his crib, instead of the bruise forming on his boy's arm. Louis lifted his hands up, making grabby hands. He wanted to cuddle, he needed comfort, for his daddy to kiss it better, but he didn't. Instead, stern emerald green eyes pierced through Louis' vulnerable ocean blue ones. 

"Why are you out of your crib?" Harry asked again slowly, his voice low. "I-i" Louis choked out, he didn't mean to. 

The blue eyed boy was hurting, the intense pain in his arm and the guilt feeling in his heart. He knew he wasn't allowed to dk that, but he wanted to know why his daddy was yelling!

"What are the rules,  Louis?" Harry sighed, his voice still stern as he carried Louis down to the living room.  

"I-i'm s-sorry,  daddy" Louis sobbed in to his daddy's chest.  He really didn't mean to!  He just wanted to spend his day cuddling with his daddy. 

Soon,  the smaller was being settled down onto what he thinks was the couch,  but the seat was hard and when his tear-stained face was remove from his chest,  he realise he was in a place where he would never want to be. 

He was in the naughty chair. The naughty chair was sat at the isolated corner of the living room, near the kitchen and front door. Louis hadn't been in the naughty corner for a long time,  mostly because he was a good boy.  And he wanted to be a good boy.  But here he sat on the chair designed for naughty kids. Tears welled up in his eyes,  ignoring the pain of his arm as he heard his daddy walked away,  making a call. 

His daddy didn't even say happy birthday. 

But his daddy would never forgot,  daddy would never forget. He was the sweetest and best daddy in the world,  there was no way he would forget.  Sure,  he was busy and stuff but he would always have time for his Louis, especially on his birthday,  right? 

Apparently not,  because Harry heels were clicking as he grabbed his bag,  talking on the phone about some client flying and the baby sitter was coming soon and that he would only be back tomorrow.  The next thing Louis heard was the front door closing. 

No goodbye kisses,  no goodbyes in general.  Leaving Louis sitting on the cold wooden chair in the corner. 

All the boy could hear was the ticking of the clock, Louis counted.

7,415...7,416...7,417

He counted in his head,  the babysitter haven't came,  neither has his daddy.  The boy started and stopped sobbing in between,  all he felt was the pain on his arm,  the pang on his chest and the hunger in his stomach. 

Louis curled up into a small ball on the floor,  feeling the tightness on his chest. His medicine.  He hadn't took his medicine.  His chest tightened and he was gasping for air,  hyperventilating,  really. He tried to take deep breathes,  feeling red around him. Deep breathes,  he remembered how his daddy taught him. He haven't had a panic attack in so long. 

He started crying,  sobbing pathetically.w  
~  
Louis woke up to the sound of thunder.  Thunder.  Thunderstorms.  Louis hated thunderstorms.  He would always hide under the sheets or in his daddy's chest.  He groggily opened his eyes.  The skies were dark and he felt tired, he was on the floor, beside the naughty chair. 

He looked at the nearest clock,  squinting to see the 5;23p.m

How long was he sleeping?  What time did he wake up? Where was daddy?  

Louis looked around,  memories rushing back to his mind once again. 

His daddy left him. 

Louis flinched at another bash of thunder. The loud sounds frighten Louis,  he was so loud and unexpected and he needed his daddy. 

Louis flinched again at the thunder,  rushing up to daddy's room,  hiding under the sheets, crying. He needed his daddy.   
~  
A few hours of crying again,  the thunderstorm stopped. Louis was so tired, his eyes was tired of crying,  he was super hungry but his daddy never let him into the kitchen. He winces at his arm. Where was daddy?  

The boy just frowned,  dragging his feet back to his room,  finding things to be occupied with.  He hesitantly opened the heavy door of the cupboard,  finding his purple sweater,  he tip-toed up to find it,  but to no avail.  

He sighed, where was daddy? Was he coming back? Is it because of Louis? Did daddy hate Louis? Maybe Louis was naughty. But daddy can't leave him, he couldn't live without his daddy. He curled on to a ball again, finding comfort in that position, crying for the millionth time that day. "Happy birthday, baby" he whispered to himself.  
~  
Meanwhile,  Harry just came back from a successful deal from a big client,  he quickly drove back to the office,  grinning wildly when his employees greeted him. 

His secretary,  however, looked almost worried. "Sir?" She asked, timid. "Didn't you want a day off? You always call off on the 24th" she squeked. Harry listen attentively, eyes almost popping out at her words. "What?!" He exclaimed. "What's today's date?!" 

"The 24th of December" she whimpered. Harry suddenly remembered about Louis, how he left him in the corner alone! He forgot to call the babysitter! He haven't fed him! He panicked. He got up and ran, out the door and to his car.  Having his wallet, phone and keys with him, he left everything behind, driving over the speed limit home. 

Harry rushed home, quickly unlocking the front door. He ran in, finding the naughty chair toppled over and empty, he checked the everywhere before running up to his room. 

"Louis?!" He yelled, barging through the boy's nursery, finding the boy curled up, sobbing quietly. "Lou baby, oh my god" Harry rambled, gathering the sobbing boy into his chest.

The smaller buried his head into his daddy's chest. His head just registering that he came back.  He felt upset.  Everything went wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that.  He wasn't supposed to spend his birthday alone. 

"Baby boy, daddy's so so sorry.  He's sorry for putting you in the naughty chair,  and leaving you there. He's sorry for not giving you morning,  good byes and birthday kisses.  He's sorry he left you alone on your special day.  He's so so sorry.  Daddy loves you so much, baby.  I'm so sorry" Harry rambled. 

Louis continued sobbing,  he's just glad his daddy came back.  He never want to lose his daddy. 

Harry stood there,  having Louis in his arms. He held onto the boy for his dear life.

"Daddy's back, babyboy, shhhhh" he comforted his boy. "Shhh, okay okay princess, i'm so sorry" Harry whispered.

"Arm hwurts" Louis whimpered.

"Where baby?" The green eyed boy head snapped to the side, putting Louis down on the table to inspect the purple bruise. "How did this happen?" He asked as he rubbed ointment on it. "Fwell off the crwib" Louis mumbled. 

The curly haired felt a pang in his chest. His boy fell off the crib, he didn't purposely get out, he fell off. And he still put his boy in corner time. He was the worse daddy ever. "I'm so sorry baby, how about we have our celebration tomorrow and i'll do everything you want me to?" He suggested.

"Ewerything?" Louis perked.

Harry raised an eyebrow before nodding. His boy was so good for him, and he was perfect.

"Hey baby"

"Ywes daddy?"

"I love you"

"I lwove you too" Louis smiled, placing a sloppy kiss on his daddy's cheek.


End file.
